The Shadow Behind the Fall
by dismaye
Summary: Grendel Nikos, the relatively unknown little brother to the Mistral Victory Goddess and a hunter to be, is invited into Beacon. He loves his sister, fun, fighting, chaos and fighting. Huh? Do you hear that? That's the sound of fun... and a girl screaming...or is it a guy? Now come on down to Beacon to watch the Chaos ensue! Rated M for language, featuring OC.*discontinued atm*


Alright so I read some of the comments posted on my first chapter and I gotta say, it helped me a bunch! I do realize I swear alot, I won't make excuses for that, so I'll try to keep it to a minimum. I also re-read the 1st chapter and I re-re-read it... it wasn't very good and I had alot of edits to make because I either missed something or it just didn't make sense.

Addressing those who commented:

 **ILovemetoo -** your comment helped me think about a couple things so thanks for the feedback, I'll just ignore the whole 'my humor is crap' comment though.

 **QuantumPh0enix** \- thanks for mention about the sentence breaking, I kinda forgot about that. I'm still getting used to the doc manager so when I uploaded my story it broke the comments up when I wanted to space the words out.

I hope to gain more comments from this chapter so I'm able to know what you guys liked and didn't like, you know, constructive criticism. So without further ado - and because I feel like it's necessary-

 **I don't own anything in RWBY besides the OC I made!**

*sigh* 'If this keeps up the council will surely be hounding me in no time.' Headmaster Ozpin of Beacon Academy was currently sifting through paperwork and the transcripts of students applying for the new school year. Currently, he was looking at a promising student, Grendel Nikos, brother to the mistral champion Pyrrha Nikos or otherwise known to himself and a few colleagues as the next fall maiden. Because she chose to gain an education at Beacon, Ozpin was considering the possibility of her brother attending the school as well.

In terms of chess, she was his King, the one to inherit the awesome power of one of the four seasons. As a king, they are vulnerable and more likely to die before they reach their full potential which made it imperative to guard the king. His queen… that's what he was at the moment, not the king but the queen, because he will protect the king from danger with his versatility. If he was to be honest with himself he wished he could share the burden with another soul but there was no one who fit the bill… until he had heard of Pyrrha's brother.

Grendel Nikos, the outlier and unknown within this game of chess, the one that could shift the pace of battle. He was a tricky one to find information on, most of what he read or heard was common knowledge. His gut was telling him to place him within the first year roster along with his sister so he would have another queen to protect the next in line for the powers of the fall maiden.

'I've made my move, let's see what the 'Queen' will do.'

"Glynda could you get me more Coffee?"

Grendel Nikos seemed unnoticeable, almost hidden from society. While his sister would stand in the limelight, he would be off in the background watching over her in case there were any sour opponents or rabid fans. It's not like he did it out of sheer love. Don't get him wrong he does love her… somewhat… but it was also out of familial bonds and because he wasn't good at anything else. She's the only family he had left and he would rather not lose her, it could be very lonely in the world without anyone beside him.

He had no friends, because his dedication to protecting Pyrrha and training consumed his life. Outside of those two activities, he had no life, no real love for anything. His only hobbies were both killing Grimm and his fascination with all things weapon related. He was a bit of a weapon freak and if Pyrrha were to rate his obsession on a scale of 1 to 10 he'd be a hard 13. He loved seeing any weapon shown to him, he loved it even more if he was able to take it apart to see what makes it tick, but nothing would compare to his pride and joy – His Mavericks.

His Mavericks were a proud mixture of dust infused Carbon steel and Chromium, allowing for easier channeling of his aura. The metal itself was black as night with a tint of purple, sucking in the light around it and consuming all it touches. It was shaped into a pair of hook swords, and everything but the handle was sharp. It could mechashift into dual handguns – modeled after a pair of old FN-57s as well as far more improved – and a modified Sniper rifle using the same rounds as his pistol form, a proud .408mm.

Grendel idolized his sister; she was everything he wasn't, so it came as no surprise that he decided on following his sister in the path of becoming a huntsman to stand beside her, even if he had to wait a year before joining her. Since she applied to Beacon he increased everything in his training regimen to break past his limits and improve upon all areas of combat, to become his sister's equal.

Grendel didn't like being outdone in anything, if anything he hated being useless in all situations. It was part of his reasoning for designing the Mavericks the way they were, so he had all options of combat.

As Grendel thought more about his lovely weapons, his mind shifted towards his fighting style which complemented said weapons: an improvised use of hit-and-run tactics using the environment to his advantage. He was outfitted in light armor so nothing weighed him down when he fought. He used a dark brown leather combat vest and leather bracers to protect him, granted it wasn't much but it was something. He was currently wearing combat pants with built in knee pads and a shirt that had built in elbow pads for the off chance that he might slide or do something stupid. The only things that might be heavy in his outfit were his black steel toe boots, but to him it gave kicking Grimm an extra 'oomph!' and a satisfying crunch.

He already hunted Grimm in the wild for practice, and now that his sister was graduating Sanctum he didn't need to be there anymore for mundane lessons such as 'History' or 'Mathematics'. He could learn those at home on his own time, so here he was in the mountains around Mistral, hunting Grimm since his sister was preparing to leave for Beacon. He was trying to expand his reach of sensing with his aura, which is why he was blindfolded… with his ears blocked from sound… as well as his nose… so maybe he took his training a little too far!

Grendel wanted to push himself in all areas of combat so saying things like 'handicapping all your senses in the middle of a grimm infested mountain was taking training too seriously' was an excuse people say to get out of training in the first place.

His sister would probably get pissed off if he ever told her his training methods, but Grendel thought she meant well so it was okay, even if it was overbearing sometimes.

"BRRRINNNGGG–"*RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR* Grendel quickly took off his Supportive Training Implements, or as he liked to call them, his STI as he felt his scroll buzz in his pocket.

"Hey Pyrr, what's up?" All around him, Grendel could sense the Grimm stir, it was as if the mountain itself came to life.

"Grendel Orion Nikos don't give me that 'Hey Pyrr', where the hell are you? I'm taking the bullhead to Vale in six hours!"

'Ah….. I knew I forgot something… when did I become so forgetful?' As Grendel thought of what he would say to his sister that wouldn't get him in trouble, a Deathstalker walked into the clearing.

It clearly was intelligent as it observed the human that dared tread upon its land... which was everywhere. It was curious to see what this human would do as his brethren were already on the move to this location, and he did not like seeing those savages.

"Ugh now's not a good time, can I get back to you in five minutes? Ok good."

"Wait a minute here! I didn't say you co–"Grendel 'accidentally' clicked the end call button as he stared down the Deathstalker. From his observation of the possibly hostile Grimm, he could see it would make no move to attack him, so he would do the same as he did not want to fight an intelligent Grimm. The last time he did, it was a Beowolf that ripped off his pants and he had to explain to his sister why he was taken in to the police station for streaking when he walked back into town.

"Hello there Mr. Deathstalker, I'm just gunna go now so there's no need to fight… yea that's a good Deathstalker." Slowly, with his hand placed in front of him, he crouched and walked towards the Deathstalker as it blocked his path towards his home.

*click click click* The Grimm's mouth moved as if it were saying something, and Grendel being too focused on how many teeth the Deathstalker had, had no idea of the Beowolf sneaking up behind him.

*click click click click scrreeech* the Deathstalker's pincer came down like a Guillotine, Grendel saw the trajectory and made no moved to dodge as it pierced through the Beowolf's skull. He turned around in time to see the Grimm dissipate into black dust.

"Why thank you Mr. Deathstalker, that was very kind of you. I apologize for not killing it sooner as I was engrossed by the piece of lettuce stuck in your teeth"

'Stupid meat bag, I don't even eat lettuce!'

"Oh I didn't know you could talk… why didn't you warn me in the first place instead of that clicking nonsense?!" Grendel completely disregarded the fact a giant scorpion Grimm could talk via telepathy, he was more concerned about the Grimm not properly warning him, however stupid that sounded. He also didn't like the fact he was caught off guard and was saved by another Grimm, albeit seemingly more intelligent.

'Uhh I actually don't know… maybe because I'm not supposed to talk?'

"Screw it! I need to call my sister back and see her off… I don't suppose you would like to create a big commotion with me would you?"

'Would I not be killed upon entering your base of structures?' Something was definitely wrong with the pair as they were talking about going back to town while riding on a Grimm… or the fact he invited said Grimm to stay at his place for a while.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there… although I'll be with you so they probably shouldn't try to kill you? If it makes you feel better I'll be riding on top of you so….. Yeah I got nothing." He could feel the Deathstalker sigh within his mind, but it still agreed to take part in this foolish plan… after all, it was curious to see what the structures were like.

'We best be on our way then if we want to make it to your structures of residence.'

"Ah just call them houses, and the place we're going to is called a city."

'So they are called a city… I see… I shall have to store this information away'

"Question? What shall I call you? I think calling you Mr. Deathstalker might get a little old."

'Just refer to me as a Wanderer and Information Library'

"Will it is."

'Will…? I am Will. I Will change the Grimm ways…. Get it? Grimm… ways? I think that is what you call a double pun.'

"I think we'll get along just fine Will, now what do you say we freak people out?" Grendel deftly flipped onto the Deathstalker, now named Will, and created a rope from the shadows around him. He anchored the rope around Will's neck and then made a temporary seat from his shadow. Life was good for Grendel.

Pyrrha was anxious. She'd finally be going away from Mistral, away from her fame, to another school. Her nerves were a little bit frayed so anyone could imagine her surprise to the dark circle whirling into existence right beside to her.

She prepared herself for battle as she left her weapons with her luggage, but calmed down as she recognized what the swirl of shadows was. As the shadows receded she saw her brother up in the air… looking as if he grew overnight? No, she would have noticed this morning. She saw he cat-ate-the-canary grin he was wearing and instantly shifted her gaze downward, to the ropes of shadows in his hands, connecting them to… a Deathstalker…

*sigh* only her brother would do something as stupid as this… she felt like she should be used to this, as his presence seemed to deny whatever pre-existing sanity she had.

"Grendel what are you doing?"

"Why Pyrr, I'm here to send you off! Wouldn't want to miss you get on the ship towards Vale now would I?" She loved her brother to death, but sometimes she hated it when he would beat around the bush. Already she could see the people around them panicking, with the security taking out their weapons to fire. Her anxiousness soon skyrocketed as she smiled nervously.

"No Grendel I meant why are you here on a GRIMM, a Deathstalker!"

"Because Will wanted to see what our civilization was like!" Grendel answered Pyrrha in a cheerful tone, snickering with Will inside his mind.

"What do you mean Wil….did you name the Deathstalker Will? Why would you name it Will!?"

"Well it does stand for a Wanderer and Information Library but that'd be a mouthful to say, so we chose to shorten it to Will. Why are you getting so worked up over Will Pyrr? He's traveled a long way from his home to see our city, it'd be quite rude to ignore him."

*click click click* Pyrrha's jaw was on the floor by now… she should have gotten used to this by now, what with all the crazy and stupid and crazy stupid things he does.

"There you go again with the clicking… Will meet my sister Pyrrha, Pyrrha meet my new friend Will."

'Hello blood kin of Grendel, My name is the Wanderer and Information Library, or Will.'

"no no no, it's sister not blood kin. We'll have to teach you proper remnant when we get back." His sister was still standing in the same place, muttering incomprehensible words about 'losing for more sanity' and 'can't wait to go to Beacon'. That was until the docking area announced the departure for Vale in five minutes. The announcement broke her out of her temporary stupor, and she nervously grabbed her luggage.

"Looks like you have to go soon Pyrr, have fun at Beacon!"

'It was pleasant meeting you sister of Grendel. I hope you enjoy the light.' By now Pyrrha was an anxious and now frazzled mess, but she did have to catch the bullhead to Vale so she'd rather think about it on the ship and then send angry texts to Grendel's scroll later.

Before Pyrrha could say goodbye to her brother and his new…companion, Grendel disappeared with Will into the shadows with a loud pop, leaving her standing in the same spot until she heard the last call to Vale. She immediately sprinted onto the bullhead with her belongings and promised to give her brother a good scolding when she got home.

A few miles away from the panicking station, Grendel rode Will into the sunset giving him directions to his home. The streets were cleared of people, so there wasn't anyone there giving him a fuss about Will, or they were until a man who reeked of alcohol stepped into his path.

"Are you Grendel Nikos?"

"Yes, yes I am. This is Will, Will meet alcoholic anonymous" a tick mark appeared on the man's forehead but he just wanted to get this 'assignment' over and done with.

"Yeah well I have a friend who wants to meet you, if you would follow me I'll take us there." The man turned around to walk away, probably towards their mode of transportation. After a couple steps he stopped, and looked back towards Grendel, "On second thought you may as well pack your things since you probably won't be coming back for a while."

Will was disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing the pocket of civilization Grendel was housed in, but he didn't mind the adventure. He still had plenty of things he needed to see, so hopefully this trip with Grendel will allow him to see new sights.

"No need, I keep everything I need on me!" Well there was the matter of his gaming console but he wouldn't need it right now… oh wait what about his copy of Ninjas in Love! Grendel loved his adult-not-smut-but-realistic-character-foiling book, he can't leave without it! It was even signed by the Author! Grendel quickly dug his hand in his cloak, accessing a pouch attached to his waist and pulled out a book with a black spine. He sighed in relief as he saw that it was safely secured within his 'travel pouch'.

"Alright kid let's just go…" Grendel heard him mutter a couple of other things but he couldn't make out what the man was saying. He seemed like he didn't have any malicious intentions so he may as well go on an adventure now that his sister won't find out… hopefully. He decided to cross that bridge when he gets there.

"What about Will? Will he fit in whatever we're going into?"

"Yeah yeah just take him along, now can we please get out of here?"

*Click click click click* it seemed like Will was excited, so excited that he forgot that he could talk! But so was Grendel, so he could forgive him this time.

"Let's go! ADDDVENTURE TIMEE!"

They quickly reached the bullhead the man led them to and he overhead him tell the pilot he would pay more if he flew faster. The man sure knew to have fun!

"Hello Grendel Nikos? Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Headmaster professor wizard Ozpin!" The wizard in question only raised an eyebrow at the young… quirky… teen that was sitting on a Deathstalker in front of him. He had to meet the boy in front of the school so there were no… incidents… involving the Grimm.

"Do you know why I asked Qrow, the man who you arrived with, to fetch you for me?" Headmaster Ozpin was truly curious to see if this young man's mischievous nature was just a mask or the real deal. They walked around the school, as if he were giving both Grendel and Will a tour. That or to avoid Glynda before he accepts Grendel into the school.

"Why to invite me into Beacon of course! Why else would you take me here and Qrow to tell me to pack all my things?"

"Very insightful Mr. Nikos, I would assume you would have no problem with this?"

"Nope!" he let out a loud pop when responding, "As long as you let Will live here with me!" An absolutely absurd request but he could work with it, he's heard more outrageous requests.

"How about we find other living arrangements for… Will here? We have enough space to accommodate him in the forge?" Not many students visit that area anyways since they have everything they need, most buy their weapons from elsewhere.

"That sound okay to you Will?" He heard the boy ask the Grimm, making him look absolutely mental, or it looked that way until he heard the Grimm respond.

'I like the sound of this… forge… shall we go there so I can make my nesting area?'

'My god! I'm going absolutely insane! How does a Grimm speak! Where did my coffee go?!' on the outside of all this, his face portrayed nothing but a nod while he closed his eyes, as if he were in deep thought. The inside, however, he was absolutely giddy with this news! Here was a Grimm intelligent enough to communicate at his school! He would have to ask it questions later.

"Then it's settled. Welcome to Beacon Academy young man, I'll expect great things of you. The new students will be coming in on a couple bullheads soon so make yourself comfortable and explore the school." He gave the duo of Huntsman and Grimm Grendel's locker number to put away his gear, and a pamphlet to the school. Thinking ahead like a good headmaster, he informed the students and faculty of the Deathstalker on campus being friendly and to not be attacked should they see it. This was his only information towards Grimm, what could be better than gaining information from a Grimm itself!

"Thanks professor wizardly headmaster Ozpin!" Ozpin stood in place as the Grimm lumbered away with its rider pointing out where they should go.

'Let it never be said that this year won't be interesting…now where is a place Glynda would not find me?'

After putting his gear within his shadow and sightseeing, the duo walked towards the school's forge to set up Will's new home. 'like I'm going to use a locker! Why would I when I have my shadows for storage?' Time flew by as the duo formed a hole within the school's foundation. There was no real need to talk as they traded information telepathically through the use of Will's acquired skill. Minutes soon turned to hours, and the new students would be coming in shortly. 'Oh Pyrrha will be arriving soon! Wanna go greet her Will?'

'I am just about done creating my nesting ground; it shall be a joyous occasion to meet her again.' After they exited the hole they made in the wall of the school, Grendel and Will walked towards the Docking area of Beacon just in time to see the bullheads land with all the new students walking out. Grendel jumped onto Will's tail to give himself a good view and instantly spotted his sister within the crowd, her red hair sticking out of the crowd easily. Grendel and Will walked over to Pyrrha, the other students instantly get a notification on their scrolls as the pair passed by that the Deathstalker was friendly, but were still very wary around it.

"Hey Pyrr! Guess who's attending Beacon with you!" He never heard her groan nor did he see her smack her head with her hand.

Thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update the story for chapter dos! Until then, see ya!


End file.
